


The Problems of The Master Driver

by SouthyJr



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthyJr/pseuds/SouthyJr
Summary: Rex's new Master Driver attire was really cool, pretty much everyone in the strange group of Drivers and Blades agreed. However, it came with an unforseen problem. (For Rex, at least.)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	The Problems of The Master Driver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sapphiria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphiria/gifts).



Rex, Mòrag and Brighid walked through the streets of Theosoir, the three of them looking for the best foods to take with them up the next leg of the World Tree. They had been forced to leave the tree due to their dwindling supplies of food and water after the time they had spent in the Land of Morytha. Even with all the lifts, it seemed that ascending the heavenly tree in one go was impossible without sufficient preparation.

It had been a week since their fight at the Cliffs of Morytha, and after seeing the Marsanes ship also leaving the World Tree, the unusual group had felt it was safe enough for them to leave without TORNA reaching the top first. The turbulence and currents in the Cloud Sea had been worse than normal, causing small but significant damage to the Marsanes. However, just in case, Pandoria took advantage of her link to Genbu, so the group would be alerted were TORNA to return to the World Tree first.

The closest Titan just so happened to be Genbu, and so the group had headed there and cut straight past all potential obstacles, making it to Theosoir in record time. Most of the group were resting at Anastasia's, with Rex, Mòrag and Brighid having volunteered to do the shopping. 

The three of them finally reached the central market within the city. Brighid separated from Rex and Mòrag, heading off in the direction of the Lectica Vegetables stand as Mòrag and Rex continued forwards. They quickly reached the Platini Deli staple foods shop, run by a friendly elderly lady known as Saramena. “Why, hello there Lady Mòrag!” she greeted, the Ardainian’s status as Special Inquisitor being so well known that even the isolationist people of Tantal could recognise her on sight. “On any important missions, or just here to see the sights of our fair little city?”

“Nothing so grand as either of those, unfortunately,” the Special Inquisitor answered. “We merely needed supplies for the next leg of our journey, and Genbu happened to be the closest Titan to us.”

Saramena smiled at Mòrag’s honest answer. “Well, dearie, that’s just fine too! Now, what would you like from my little Platini Deli?”

Rex just stood to the side and watched as Mòrag selected products and went through the motions of haggling, although everyone there knew that it was more of a tradition than anything serious. He only stepped in to take some of the food when Mòrag and Saramena had finished discussing the final price and bagged everything up.

As he did, Saramena finally addressed the Master Driver, saying, “Why aren’t you a helpful young lad! Are you a friend of Mòrag’s?” the elderly lady asked.

“Of course I am! I’m lucky to call her my friend, honestly. Especially given that we didn’t get on that well at first,” the boy replied, not stopping with his task of taking some of the bags from Mòrag.

As Rex finally turned towards the shopkeeper, she noticed the crystal on his chest just as she replied to him. “And you’re such a nice Blade as well! Mòrag is certainly lucky to have not only Brighid, but also a Blade like you,” Saramena said, causing both Rex and Mòrag’s eyes to widen at the mistake she had just made.

Rex didn’t seem to have the heart to correct her, instead just nervously chuckled. “She really is a great Driver, yeah,” he said.

Just as Rex had finished speaking, Brighid finally made her way over to the Platini Deli, both her arms carrying multiple bags of fruits and vegetables that she had obtained. “Lady Mòrag, Rex, I’ve finished gathering everything I had on my list. How is your shopping going?” the Blade asked, cutting through the awkward air that Saramena had accidentally created.

Saramena answered before Mòrag could, unknowingly cutting the Ardainian off. “She just finished purchasing some things from me, as it would happen. I was just saying how lucky of a Driver she is to have Blades like you and this young lad here, and how lucky you Blades are to have her as your Driver.”

Upon hearing this, Brighid was confused for a moment, since she was the only Blade present. Then she noticed Rex’s half of the Aegis core, and realised that the core along with his Master Driver attire did make him look very Blade-like. She began to laugh at the thought of it, but made sure to keep it at a polite level while still in public.

“Why yes, we are both very lucky that Lady Mòrag is our Driver. She treats us very well, and is a trustworthy partner,” said Brighid. She had the tone and body language of someone that knew _exactly_ what they had just done, which resulted in Rex and Mòrag both sending small glares her way at the smug tone.

“Why, that’s lovely to hear!” Saramena replied as she laughed with Brighid, although unknowingly for an entirely different reason. “Now, I think I’ve kept you all here long enough, and it looks like I’ve got some other customers coming over. Off you go now, but please come again!” she finished, as the trio began to walk away.

As the group of Drivers and Blade finally got far enough from the market, Brighid burst out into laughter, the fire Blade still amused by the fact that Rex had been mistakenly identified as a Blade. “Well, Rex, I suppose none of us ever noticed, but you really do fit the look of a Blade! All you’re missing is the Ether circuits!”

Rex scratched the back of his head, his usual tick when nervous or embarrassed. “Well, I guess you’re right,” he agreed, “But that doesn’t mean you have to make her think I really am a Blade!”

“I didn’t need to, though. You seemed to be doing a fine job of that yourself,” Brighid pointed out. Rex went silent at that, looking sheepish.

“Be that as it may, Brighid, I believe it would be wise to not mention this incident to the others,” Mòrag requested, just as the three of them arrived outside of Anastasia’s.

Brighid just walked into the inn while giving almost her usual serene smile in response. The one difference from normal being that her lips were slightly turned up at the corners. “I am sorry, Lady Mòrag, but I believe that is an order that I am unable to obey,” she finished. The front door of the inn shut behind her as she went to gossip with the rest of the group about the events that had just transpired.

Rex and Mòrag both glanced at each other, before running into Anastasia’s with uncharacteristic panic on both their faces.

“BRIGHID!”


End file.
